RvB: Daughter of Agent Washington
by darksidersfollower97
Summary: Aurora also known as Agent Virginia, who's the daughter of The goddess Reena and Agent Washington this is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians AU. When as this warrior child will be with the red, blues as well as her father, in season 6 and beyond. The mutliverse will not the same. the demi-god freelancer, battle gods, and villains as well as threat throughout the universe.
1. Intro

**The decided he rewrite this story is that when Washington was 15 he was approach by an goddess and named Reena Colo goddess of nature, the sky, justice, wisdom, and war. Who control the all the element, weather, and animals as well as having shapeshift to any animal and or a being like element like water, fire or ice. So she explain she escape slaughter of her family of higher tier gods and someone called Ozmdima who took over her universe. She met Washington's family and display the godly powers she has explain her story and wish to gather her strength. In a few years and sense the nobility in Washington who he was named David though in months they accepted her and during so Reena and David fell in love and have a baby. **

**However, she was then called back by her uncle and took the baby and many years when Washington joined Project Freelancer Reena appeared and told Washington she brought their daughter and she received training of the art of war as Reena also the goddess of war and justice. She also gave her child the Primordial Enchantment, where it's enhances her already godlike strength and other aptitudes. She said Washington and their daughter will someday face Ozmdima in an couple of years and this is a Percy Jackson AU and the Primordial Enchantment is the god-verse version of the titan curses anyway the daughter will be with Washington as Agent Virginia she has most of her mother's powers and her father quick thinking, and adaptive nature. And she wears the air assault armor of halo reach, a black and purple mark 6 CQC armor I halo 3, the tracker helmet with war master torso with security shoulders. Now with a intruder armor set all of them black and purple**

**Aurora is the mixer of Percy Jackson and wonder woman and with the Primordial enhancement she a formidable warrior and she as an higher tier healing factor but she not immortal she can die from being beheaded and stab through the heart and bullet can hurt her too. And she sometimes cocky too **

**Virginia is number 2 of project freelancer due for her constantly fighting the director and her mother said to her and Wash that she can't reveal her full power to anyone it aroused suspicion and the director will used her to get his way so Washington knew something about the director wasn't right and it only deeply when he was pair with Epsilon though that would mean she would defeat text with ease. So Washington and Virginia were the only freelancers that know the crime of the project that has committed. Virginia also will be with her father and with the red and blues also. However, when in season 6 at the end Washington told Virginia to go to the red and blues and hide with them and told her he love her. So in season 7 revelation Virginia join blue team and she was horrified and disgusted how her father has team up with the Meta and help the red and blues to take to escaped and later reconnected with her father and stay with him in blue team.**

**Aurora is the child's named and this is her story.**


	2. Now hiring

Now hiring co-writers

Ok listen up me and some random marine that his name by the way has decided to do the long since put SU vs RvB, a Steven universe and red vs blue story and a few other stories on hiatus. Due for the fact that my friend and previous co-writer have decided to stop for obvious reasons and real-world stuff. JohnConner#4195 is Some random marine's discord username, He created a discord server for various things and so he could question you and test your knowledge since we will be writing together in the forceable future and Also be doing Red vs Blue: CERO MIEDO a red vs blue and Predator story. We decided for that reason and some upcoming stories because next week Some random marine will be going to school so he won't always have enough time to Help out with updating old and upcoming stories that I or he came with so yeah. The discord server is called U.S.C.M Writer's Core. He'll answer your questions, help you out were he can, and he'll be happy welcome you to the writer's core. Aslo all of you have till 8/30/20 11:00 pm, to report to our discord server good luck.


	3. Chapter 1 recovery one and zero

Chapter 1 recovery One and zero

**The people that I loved so much I assured you my auditions. that I will write season 9 and 10 of '****RvB: daughter of Agent Washington ' **** but first I will go to recovery one series ,then reconstruction as well as revelation then 9 and 10 and etc. Aurora was 17 year old at the time of recovery one I don't know the timeliness of red vs blue I don't remember so help with the time line when your finished with the chapter and write your answer in the comment let do this**

The bodies of red and blue grunts were everywhere. Aurora or Agent Virginia was with her father Agent Washington as they walk to find York's body she carries equipment and she felt a bit of sorrow and she felt a tear on her face York was like a uncle to her and a friend when she was part of Carolina team as number 3 of the board then Texas came and she was four in the board. Her father was the bottom of the leadership board and since that incident of his A.I and him and her learning of Project Freelancer and the Director crimes including. The tortured of the Alpha A.I as well. She and her father relationship was never the same he once the kind hearted person a true father then since that day he changed to a cold unmoved and Jaded person now the only thing that interaction they could do is tactical acumen, and involve with work,

Washington gestured her for equipment she saw it and quickly give it him as he work on the equipment that has a A.I most importantly Delta. She could asked what to him but knowing her father will reprimanded her to stay focus on the mission. So a green glow with armor person appears _"display activated restoring functions. Hello how may I be or assistance to…"_ Washington cut him off" "instruction identify yourself." _"executing I am the intelligence program Delta as created for the special operative program freelancer I have been assigned to Agent Foxtrot 12 or York my assigner was recently Killed in combat" _Washington then said "I noticed, hold on."

Then he radio to freelancer command "come in command this is Recovery one and Zero we located the Delta A.I he appears intact." Then. Four nine responded "_this command we need a full inventory to carries equipment before decommission." _Aurora was listen questioning why would command want that Wash said the same thing in her that she question in her mind. "why do you need that" but only respond coldly to the fact "_recovery one please respond to directive perform a complete inventory."_ all Wash can do is to respond back_ "Roger command recovery one out."_

He walk to the A.I "Delta instructions run a full system diagnosis with detail on armored components analyze inventory." "_executing result, all components present armor at 70% B capacity." _This got Washington impressed "not bad for an old lock Smith." This got Aurora with mixed feeling of that comment then a radar detect an movement she went to the right as Washington discussed with Delta. "Hey need a start a countdown for me 100 on the clock."

As the A.I did his job he notice that the second freelancer is missing _"initiating 100, 99,98, may I make an inquiry." _ "go ahead" said Washington, _"your partner seem to have left," _"WHAT" Washington exclaim he turn around and see that Virginia has left "god damn Aurora, where would that girl be." Washington mutter in his breath. The A.I then bring another topic _"may I make another inquiry"_ Washington sigh "go ahead " "_why was I not destroyed"_ this confuse Wash "what" he said then the Green computer artificial intelligence explain "_when an assigner is killed in action protocol dictates that all intelligence program…" _but Washington got the idea so he interrupts the A.I "yeah that's what they told me at first too, but you were encrypted too until you could be recovered. I'm here to recover you.

_"recovery carries risk. Destruction ensures that an A.I will not fall into enemy hands…" _ However Washington interrupts him once more. "are you complaining" he asked the A.I reassure him "_not at all just noting they've describing…"_ the third time again Washington interrupts him "what do you want from me guy. You cost a lot of money ok. it's cheaper to recover you than it is to delete you.

Go, bitch to the accountants." "_if I have offended you I do apologize." _ Though the recovery agent was adding sarcastically to that comment " yeah I'm all busted up about it. Now store yourself in a portable component ok I'm moving you." As Washington was grabbing the component the A.I has yet more questions "_you could insert me into your own A.I slot or have your partner do it by inserting me into her A.I slot." _Yeah I would but she isn't here is she always getting into trouble and I don't want her to. "_ I doesn't show it as…" _Washington stop him "I don't think so" the A.I then go the other alternatives "_if you having difficulty I can walk you through the in implant procedure._

_ Or your partner " _ but Wash have make it clear for the A.I "I don't do that and I refuse to let her do it." "_You must be Agent Washington and your partner is-" "_Agent Virginia, yes and I am Agent Washington. "_then I understand you have difficulties when you're assigned A.I-" _my difficulties yeah I suppose that's a word in" said Washington said cutting off Delta "_in that case suggested that you terminate my program destruction ensures that loading." _ "look Delta just relax, I don't think you're in any danger of getting hijacked by one of the four dead guys here with us." Wash said assure the A.I unfortunately the A.I was about to prove him wrong "three" said Delta "what?" _"I detect three life signal, here."_

Then a grenade hit the ground and explode knocking the freelancer couple of feet Washington then readied his battle rifle as the attacker realized to be Wyoming who was wielding twin SMGs "well hello, Washington old chaps, I didn't expected you to be here "Wyoming, thought you were dead." "uh no my dear old chap, I been doing well as a mercenary, well pay as well, and I afraid, that I can't let you leave the Delta A.I," then two shotgun blast from behind hit Wyoming on the liver and fell to his knees "what in bullock name-" there the soldier Virginia walked uncloak with her shotgun "you really need to stop being so smug, Wyoming." "*cough* uh, my dear Virginia, it been long time. I Shouldn't have known Washington wasn't alone, but then again you and him were always inseparable." The Delta announced that the countdown is almost down "come on, let get Delta and get the heck out of here." They retrieved Delta and Virginia saw that Wyoming was teleported away. As the ran they were able to jump and land on the sand as the whole base exploded. As both Agent Virginia, and Washington ran to the Warthog and drove away.

**So that the start of the story sorry it took so long. My apologies I was occupied so the second chapter we'll see the Dakota include South Dakota.**


End file.
